This invention relates to multi-purpose flexible devices, to a method of making such multi-purpose flexible devices, and to articles made from such multi-purpose devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices which are made from recycled used rubber tire treads.
Some of the myriad uses of the inventive devices are as or in connection with wheel chocks, truck chocks, crash barriers, wheel sidewalls, split tubes, highway bumpers, parking lot abutments, berm covers, lally column covers, thermal insulating covers, threshing machines, anchoring means for sea farming, fish nets, beach erosion control mats, sea wall protective nets, etc.
Nothing sticks to the inventive devices. They do not corrode, and they are easily and economically fabricated. Additionally, the inventive devices are readily color-codable, as by dipping them in polypropylene of different colors. For example, blue may be used for a marker to identify a disabled vehicle and red for fire zones, etc.
Parking lot wheel chocks, for example, may be about 6 feet long and 6 inches wide for cars and 11.5 to 12 feet long and 11.25 inches to 11.5 inches wide for trucks. Truck chocks are 8 inches high by 10 inches wide by 14 inches long.
Typically, on highways, when a crash barrier is hit, the cost of replacement is approximately Five Hundred Sixty Dollars ($560), about fifty percent (50%) each for labor and materials. The invention enables a substantial reduction in cost, which is realized by lowered manufacturing cost, longer useful life, and lowered cost of installation.
Another significant advantage of the invention is that it provides an economic incentive to utilize, instead, of merely to accumulate, used rubber tires. The invention eliminates approximately one million (1,000,000) tons of trash at disposal areas, rivers and street annually.
The method involves the steps of cutting used rubber tires and then stamping to the desired lengths, widths and forms, in a totally evironmentally-accepted atmosphere.
Accordingly, important objects of the invention are to provide an improved flexible device having the advantages set forth above. Another important object of the invention is to provide an economical and simple method of making such devices.